In fluid transfer or containment systems, it is desirable to provide for disconnection with minimal leakage. This is of particular importance when the fluid is a hazardous chemical, or when the fluid system is employed in space where leakage presents the singularly cumbersome task of clean-up in a zero-gravity environment.
An objective of this invention is to provide a substantially leak-free disconnection apparatus.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a disconnection apparatus suitable for use in space or in systems which incorporate hazardous chemicals.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide a disconnection apparatus adapted for substantially leak-free maintenance.
The word "cartridge" as used herein is intended to convey that an item so denominated is easily changed or replaced. However, despite any conventional use to the contrary, the word "cartridge" is not intended herein to express a limitation that the item so denominated is a case or container.